


The First Time I took You Out

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Life is a adventure [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Caretaking, Disability, Fluff, M/M, Minewtday, Physical Disability, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho never knew he would find his place in life as a caregiver. But after finishing his medical studies he realizes this is the right place for him to be. For a long time he takes care of the disabled boy- Newt. Who was born handicapped and left alone after his parents died in a fatal car crash. Nobody in the boy's family was willing to take care of a disabled boy, so he came into the care of the nurses and caregivers at the age of 16. Minho started taking care of Newt when the boy was 18 years old. There was a immediate click between the two and soon Minho and Newt were inseparable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time I took You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Minewt day! Yaaay!!! Sorry if any mistakes are in, but this was just a quick shot, I gopemyou liked it.
> 
> Inspired by Thomas Sangsters role as handicapped character in The Baytown Outlaws

"Wake up, Newt." Minho bent over the bed to look at the boy slowly fluttering his eyes open. 

"Good morning, sweetface." He smiled and placed a kiss to Newt's forehead. 

Newt started to squirm and lazily blink up at him. 

Minho smiled at him "Yes, I know it's early, shuckface." Gently he smoothed the bed hair down the boys scalp. "But we've got loads to do before we go. So let's get up, okay?" 

Newt took a deep breath, not seeming to register that Minho was pulling his wheelchair to the bed and pulled the sheets away from his body. 

His head lulled to the side, facing away from his caregiver. And he whimpered at the cold that hit his body. 

"I know, I know." Minho mumbles under his breath. Positioning Newt and in one ago carrying him into his wheelchair. 

Newt lost balance almost immediately after being sat down, but Minho functioned the chair back and secured Newt around the waist. 

"There you go." Minho smiles, kisses Newt on the brow before rolling him and into the kitchen. 

He parks Newt by the dining table and walks to the fridge for some food. 

"What about a fruit salad and a protein shake?" 

He glances back at Newt- who was looking down at his fingers while playing with them. A soft private smile on his face.  
Seeming fascinated enough not to get bored before Minho was done making breakfast.

"I guess that'll do." Minho says as he begins to cut some fruit and mashing it a little so it wasn't hard to chew on. 

Next he puts the doctors described ingredients into the shake. Knowing Newt was unable to get all his vitamins and proteins through solid food. 

At first, when Minho just started taking care of Newt, he always had breakfast alongside his patient, but soon he realized that he couldn't eat while feeding Newt. 

And he couldn't really make food for two people in the short amount of time Newt was allowed to be alone. 

Also- he swore that Newt gave normal food a longing glance when it was put in front of him.

Since then, he always ate breakfast before Newt woke up. Had lunch when Newt had a nap and have dinner when Newt was back asleep. 

Minho sighed, turning back to Newt to see if he was still doing okay- he was, but starting to look bored. 

"Almost ready." He called to him. 

Newt turned his head a little to the side. Not immediately looking at Minho, but noticing there was a sound coming from that direction. 

"Alby is coming over. He's gonna help us packing up." 

Newt didn't really seem to care. Though Minho knew he had a special spot for Alby. 

There weren't many people in the world who were allowed to touch Newt, but Minho and Alby were the only two with the privilege of not getting a pouty face or getting ignored after taking care of the boy. 

Newt gurgled when a lot of spit caught in his throat. He opened his mouth and let's it out without as much as flinching. 

He also yawned. Looking out of the window dreamily through the whole process. 

Minho walked up to him with a handkerchief and whipped his chin and lips. And placing a kiss on his rosy cheek. 

"Are you okay?" He asks Newt. Smiling when Newt flashes a him a big smile. 

Sometimes he wondered what went on in Newt's head.  
Most of the time it was readable through actions or facial expressions. 

But at moments like this- when Newt would flash a smile- or other times when he has tears falling down- Minho never really understood where they came from. 

Minho walked to the kitchen again. Scooping the fruit in a bowl- throwing some sugar over it. And the shake in Newt's special cup. 

He walked to the table and laid Newt's breakfast out in front of him. 

He also grabbed a cloth for the food that wouldn't make it to Newt's mouth and a nappy for the food that wouldn't pass the boys lips. 

Minho took a seat next to him, turning the wheelchair so that he didn't have to awkwardly bent over every time he gave Newt food. 

"Open up." He scoops up a mouthful and places it to Newt's lips. 

Newt seemed hungry and wasn't in a protesting mood. So breakfast went quick and smooth. 

Minho cleaned up Newt's face from sugar and fruit juices. 

"There you go. Still a sweetface, but less literally." He laughs at his own private joke and earns a soft smile from Newt.

"Time to wash up. What do you say? Sponge bath or bubble bath?"  

Newt wasn't looking at him anymore. Captured in something outside- by the kitchen window. 

"What about a sponge bath and tonight a warm nice bubblebath?" 

He didn't wait for a reaction before getting to work. 

\----------------------------------------------

After Minho had taken Newt's clothes off and warmed up some water in a bucket- there was a knock on the door. 

It was Alby. He had the keys, but didn't come in without announcing he was. As a caregiver you also trained for any potential danger. Like robbers and such, Minho never failed self defense classes and Alby wasn't willing to become a box-ball for Minho. 

"Hello Minho, hey Newt." Alby called, not entering the bathroom without a invitation. He knew how important privacy was for patients, being a caregiver himself. 

"Hey man. I'm cleaning Newt up and getting ready to go." 

"I'll start packing. Take your time." 

Minho had indeed taken his time. 

Washing Newt's hair gently as the boy seemed to enjoy a lot. Always closing his eyes and becoming a gooing mess under Minho's scalp massages. 

Washing every long and lean limb hanging off the boys body. 

He had soaped Newt up and wet him again. 

He dried Newt off. Put some lotion on his skin. 

Minho pulled a new diaper on and threw away the old one. 

He sang some Disney songs to Newt- which was Newt's favorite of all times. Enjoying hearing the boy giggle and squirm a little while getting him ready. 

He combed Newt's hair, so there were no knots in it, but it still looked messy how it was supposed to be.

Minho put some soft cream on Newt's cheeks to keep them soft. He also brushed Newt's teeth and help him spit it out.

He helped Newt in a pair of jogging pants and a oversized Tangled t-shirt. 

The process ended with doing physiotherapy. Helping Newt's body to stay healthy, even if unable to use. 

When they were all done, he gave Newt a big wet kiss on his cheek- which made Newt laugh silently but wide and happy- he rolled Newt to the living room and placed Newt in front of the tv. 

He turned on disney-channel. There was a Hannah Montana re-run marathon. Which was good enough for Newt not to start missing Minho for a few minutes. 

Minho gave him a kiss on the back of his head before going to the bedroom and help Alby packing. 

\----------------------------------------------

Not long later, Alby had everything packed up and was ready to go. 

Minho was packing the car up, while Alby was watching Newt for a couple of minutes. 

"You'll be surprised what Minho did for you. I think you'll have a great time." 

Newt didn't look at his direction. Still engaged with the television. 

Alby leaned forward and skimmed his fingers over Newt's sides. 

The boy immediately cries out in laughter; head falling back and eyes filling with tears of joy. 

Alby smiles as well. Stopping as soon as it looked too much for Newt to take. 

"There you go, little shank." 

Newt was still smiling, a tired look on his face as he was making eye contact with Alby. 

"What ya looking at?" Alby jokes. Leaning forward again to pinch Newt's cheek. 

The boy smiles again, before turning his eyes back to the tv. 

Just then Minho walks in. "I'm pretty sure we're all set to go. Did I miss anything?" 

Alby nods, standing up from the couch and ruffled Newt's hair. "Your boy isn't in the car yet." 

Minho rolls his eyes. Walking up to Newt and rolling him to the front door. 

"Are you all set, sweetface?" 

Newt didn't acknowledge him, but made a happy noise when they got outside the house and the sun was shining bright. 

Alby was behind them, standing in the doorway. 

"I'll keep the place save and clean, guys. Have a good time."

Minho nods at him in gratitude. A small smile on his face. "I'll keep you updates to what's going on." 

Alby gave a short nod before closing the door and walking inside. 

\----------------------------------------------

Getting Newt in the car wasn't a funny process, but when finally proceeded, there were no problems anymore. 

Minho was checking Newt over one last time, making sure he wasn't too cold or too warm. His diaper wasn't full. He was sitting comfortable. If he was okay in general. 

When Minho finished his mental checklist, he started the car and went down the road. 

After a few minutes, He notices Newt looking bored. That was when he remembered to put on some music. 

He had found himself a mix on the internet with 500 Disney songs. Enough before Newt would fall asleep. 

His patient was smiling and laughing through every song. Sometimes he seemed to want and sing along. All he could was moving his lips a little- making him look a little like a fish. But it was cute nonetheless.

Minho had never taken Newt out for such a far journey. The last place they went was the zoo just a few miles out of town. Or the park every Sunday. And a walk around the neighborhood every other day. 

But he felt good taking Newt away from home. 

Life was a adventure after all. 

Minho knew his job would be easier if he just took Newt around the park. He didn't have totnake Newt anywhere else.

He knew plenty of caregiver who didn't give two shits about their patient. And just cared for keeping them healthy and not getting fired. 

But he had taken it upon himself to not only keep Newt healthy, but also happy. 

And happiness took more than protein shakes and Hannah Montana marathons. 

They've been on the road for about three hours. 

That was until Newt had to eat some food and getting laid down for a nap. 

Minho stopped at the next restaurant he came across. It was the Mcdonalds. 

It was a bitch to take Newt out of the car, but he knew how much his patient loves McDonalds. So protesting he didn't.

After parking the car and walking inside the restaurant. He placed Newt at one of the tables. Kissing him on the nose, before standing up to order. 

Minho wasn't stupid to leave Newt alone, Newt was in his eye field. 

And he noticed employees sending his boy polite smiles. So he had more people watching out for Newt. 

One even noticed Newt looking at one of the colorful children balloons and brought it over quite shyly. 

Newt's hands were uncooperative. But he was able to take the balloon and look at it full of wonder. 

The employee smiled at him, before shyly shuffling away to continue whipping the tables clean. 

It warmed Minho's heart that there were still some good people in the world. 

When the line in front of him lessened, he was asked what he wanted to order.

He ordered two chocolate smoothies, some fries and a big Mac. Also he ordered some burgers and two sundaes.

Minho walked back to Newt with a smile. Placing the trays in front of him. 

He moved his chair in front of Newt and pinched the boy in the cheek softly. 

"What you got there, Newt?" 

Newt was drooling over the blue balloon. Eyes wide and happy. 

"Really nice, man. Want some food?" 

Minho stood up and wrapped a nappy around Newt's neck. And grabbing the smoothie to place it to Newt's lips.

Unconsciously Newt started sucking at the straw. Still engaged in his balloon. 

Minho smiles. Taking his own shake and feeding himself alongside Newt. 

He has just enough arms to pull this off without making a breakfast fiasco, like when he first started working with Newt. 

Slowly the smoothies were done and he started feeding Newt the fries. 

They were thin and soft enough for him to eat, the doctor warned about not having fries daily, but once every few days wouldn't hurt. 

Minho first took care of Newt before eating his own food.

He put the rest of the burgers in his bag, for later after Newt was napping. 

He leaned over and took off Newt's nappy and whipped his chin, cheeks and mouth. 

Minho was conscious about the people giving looks from over the place. And whenever he tried to make eye contact with one of those people, they either looked away, or scolded their children for staring.

Minho hoped Newt wasn't as conscious about it as he was. 

"Let's get back to the car." He said after they were both done.

Newt makes a noise. Holding his balloon to his chest. 

"Yes you can take your balloon. Don't worry." 

That made a smile appear on Newt's face. Minho also flashed a smile to the employee who gave New the balloon before exiting. 

\----------------------------------------------

After they were done by the McDonalds, Newt had been holding his balloon clumsily, but still protectively. 

Even when he leaned Newt's chair back so he could have his nap, Newt didn't let go. 

Minho had just thrown a blanket over him as well. And put on some headphones over his ears, so the boy wouldn't be bothered by Minho or his music. 

Newt got tired fast when he had a full belly, so he was fast asleep in a matter of minutes. 

After that the journey went fast. 

Minho drove a good three hours- eating a few burgers- before stopping again to wake Newt up. 

They had a serious sleeping schedule for Newt after all. A pattern was important for patients. 

Newt was a bit grumpy after being woken up, but that was soon done when Minho put on the disney songs again. 

And Newt realized he still had his balloon, so he was all smiles again. 

"Only a hour or so, before we get to out destination." Minho announces while looking at the navigator. "Isn't that exciting?" 

Newt was looking outside with a bit of wonder and a bit of tiredness. 

"I hope you'll enjoy it there. I'm always scared I drag you out somewhere and from the inside you're screaming at me for being so ignorant. Man... I wish you would say something." 

Newt suddenly did turn to him. And flashed another smile. This one a little dreamy and tired. 

Minho sighed, praying he did the right  thing to get Newt so far away from home. 

"We'll be fine..." He hopes.

\----------------------------------------------

When they arrive, Newt doesn't seem to register that they had. 

His balloon had fallen by his feet and forgotten a while ago. The music was still happily blasting through the car. And Newt seemed content with it.

Excitement bubbled in Minho's throat. He suddenly felt a lot more confident than before. 

"Sir, can I see your pass?" 

Minho handed the woman his reservation papers. 

It took a while to scan all the papers over. 

She nods, smiling gently at Newt, before handing the papers back to Minho and showing where he should park his car. 

"For the Hotel just follow the signs. It's a two minute walk, we bring a employee for your suitcases. 

Minho nods, thanks her, before parking his car at the empty spot. 

Newt suddenly noticed they stopped, taking a look outside the window, only to see another car next to them. 

Minho smiles at the lack of impression on Newt's face. The boy had no idea where they were. 

A employee came over and waved.

Minho greeted him and opened the car for the man. 

The big guy was already putting the suitcases on a card. He smiled politely at Newt before continuing his work silently. 

Minho moved to help Newt out of the car. Once again this was a challenge he hated to take, but he didn't really mind because Newt seemed to be in a good mood. 

He placed Newt in his wheelchair and strapped him in place, kissing his forehead before rolling him towards the hotel. 

He looked back at the employee with their suitcases. 

"I will be down there in ten minutes." The man tells them while arranging the stuff. 

"The hotel isn't far from here, just follow the signs and you'll get There. And if not, there are a lot of people around who can help."

Minho nods politely. "We'll find it, thank you." 

\----------------------------------------------

Slowly he pushes Newt forward. 

Making his way to the slightly crowded road. 

More people were making their way towards the hotels. 

Some were giving Newt glances and others openly stared at Newt. 

It almost caught Minho's good mood, but Newt looked happy to be out for a walk. 

Newt enjoyed car rides, but even he got tired of small crowded places too. 

Suddenly Minho sees something coming up closer to them. 

"Look Newt." Minho says, pointing at the huge gate. 

"Look at that." 

Newt seemed to look. Huge eyes when the gate opened and his eyes were bombed with hundreds of bright and beautiful colors. 

Minho stopped the wheelchair, looking down at Newt's shocked expression. 

There was happy music playing. 

The sun was shinning brightly. 

The birds were chirping.

The smell of sugary food was in the air.

Children were laughing and singing. 

Minho smirked down at Newt, who couldn't wrap his head around what was going on. 

"Let's go further in." Minho suggests. Pushing the wheelchair along with the stream of people. 

The closer they got, the more beautiful everything became. 

There was a huge pink castle in the distance. 

A happy Little Mermaid song was playing loudly. 

Girls in princess dresses hopping around and boys playing with lightsabers. 

Newt had this sparkle in his eyes, one that Minho didn't get to see often. But one he always savored. 

He didn't realize how engaged he was as well, until he got aware of his surroundings. 

One of the cartoon characters made their way over. 

It was the Mickey Mouse himself. Waving at Newt enthusiastically. 

Newt looked at him with wide eyes. His hand was shaking- as if to wave back.

Mickey made his way over and waved at Minho as well. 

"Hi Mickey." He says playfully, wondering if Newt knew it was a man in costume. 

Bur according to the excitement on Newt's face- he didn't have a clue.

Mickey had placed a hand on Newt's head and ruffled his hair. 

Newt giggled and looked up in amazement at the figure.

Minho quickly grabs his phone and snaps a few pictures. 

Mickey rubs the tip of his nose against Newt's, which ended up as the best picture of all.

Mickey waved again, making his way back- ruffling Newt's hair once again and patting Minho's shoulder. 

Before he moved to a group of young boys and girls that yelled his name.

Newt had a amazed look on his face. Still in a sort of daze after meeting his idol. 

Minho gave Newt a kiss on the cheek. 

The happy flush on the boy's skin made Minho extra proud of his work. 

"Newt..." Minho started, taking a turn left to their hotel- the only hotel stalled in the park itself. 

"Welcome to Disneyland." 

Newt made a sound- that was like a happy squeak. His eyes full of youth and happiness. 

"Happy Birthday." Minho smiles kissing Newt ever so gently on the lips.

" I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
